Glee Gone Wild
by foreverasianfusion
Summary: Series of oneshots dedicated to what happens when each character is drunk. Slighty OOC for some. Ensemble piece! Note: Each character tagged in the latest two oneshots! Chapter 5: Artie!
1. Mike: Sweet Drunk

_**Glee Gone Wild!**_

**Hello there! This is the brain child of my boredom over a long weekend away from school. It's a series of relatively short oneshots focusing on each character when they are intoxicated. Everyone gets one! Woo hoo! Some of these will be slightly OOC, since Kurt, for instance, might be opposed to drinking or something. These are mainly humorous. Nothing really deep or angsty. Each oneshot will focus on the one character drunk in a situation. For the sake of plot, most people involved in the story will be relatively sober or just tipsy. **

**Also, I've never actually been drunk so these might not be exactly up to par with what people act like drunk, but I've been in the presence of drunk people so I think I can write it well. **

**Relatively an ensemble piece, but I hate not tagging characters. So for now Mike and Rachel will be tagged, because they are my two favorites! :)**

**Yeah. So that's it. I hope you enjoy this! :D**

_**First Character is….**_

_**Mike!**_

Mike Chang was a relatively quiet person. Unless, of course, he was talking to Tina Cohen-Chang. Then Mike was happy to oblige in conversations.

But, a little known fact about Mike was that when he gets drunk, he talks. A lot. He rambles about the weather, his life, girls, food… the list goes on and on.

Tina and Mike were bored one day, and they decided to play I Never with the vodka Mike's parents hid in their linen closet. Now, Mike _is _rather popular, and he's experienced _a lot _of crazy things through his friends at crazy house parties. So it wasn't really a shock when he ended up rather intoxicated whilst Tina was only slightly tipsy. Both were sitting on his bed room floor, facing each other, with the bottle of vodka in between them.

Tina downed another shot after she was forced to admit that she once had a crush on Noah Puckerman. "It was fourth grade, babe. He said he liked my barrette!" she said giggling. "I think we should stop this game though. You're kind of drunk."

"I am not!" he slurred, reaching out to take the bottle and down another shot. "I can hold my liquor, thank you." He grinned goofily at her and then leaned back so he was lying on the floor, still facing her. Tina quickly shuffled towards him and maneuvered herself so she was laid next to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist instinctively and pulled her close. She giggled and pushed him so his back was against the floor and she was lying on top of him. "Babe, what are you doing?" Mike whispered, chuckling. "Would you like some of the Situasian?" he smirked.

Tina laughed and began kissing his neck. "Oh, definitely."

He arched his neck to give her more access. Now, usually, this is when a hot make out session would begin. But, in his intoxicated state, Mike seemed to forget that talking really kills the mood. "Of course you do. You did come up with the name, remember? You're so smart, Tee. And pretty." Tina murmured her thanks against his skin, and let her hands run down his chest. "Plus, your outfit is really hot today. Sweat pants and no make-up on. _**Hot.**_ And your hair. It had blue in it." he laughed.

"Babe. Shut up." Tina said, quickly taking off his shirt and straddling his waist to kiss him deeply.

Mike pulled away. "Sorry, Tee." he smiled sheepishly at her. He stared at her for a bit, staring deeply into her eyes.

Tina noticed his intense focused gaze and frowned. "Mike what the hell are you looking at" She said, self consciously crossing her arms over her chest.

"You, silly!" he laughed. "My super gorgeous, hot, sexy, and.. uh… gorgeous girlfriend! You're so pretty. And your hair! It's shiny!" He sat up and reached for her hair, taking a strand in between his fingers and playing with it. "You should put pink in your hair sometime. You'd look pretty with it. Not that you don't look pretty now. I mean, you're gorgeous. And hot. Very hot. _Really _hot. OH! Then you should do red and orange! Like fire! Because you are hot! Genius, no?"

By this point, Tina had slipped off of his lap and sat next to him, resting her back against his bed and gazing at him, amusement obviously evident in her gaze. "Yes, you are obviously a genius." she said, rolling her eyes playfully. She stood up and laid down on his bed, giggling. "Where is this talkative man coming from? You never talk this much. Not that I'm complaining, because I am _loving_ all of these compliments."

He stood up and stumbled over to his bed, flopping next to her. "I don't know. I just like talking to my hot sexy girlfriend. There, more compliments for you!" He chuckled. "You deserve them all, by the way." He wrapped and arm around her and nuzzled his head in her hair. "You smell like chocolate. I like chocolate."

She giggled and nuzzled closer to him. "My sister bought me shampoo from Hershey's in Pennsylvania. It smells great, right?"

He nodded against her hair, and then moved his head down to kiss her neck. "Too bad you don't taste like chocolate. That would be awesome. Because then, I could like… lick you if whenever I want chocolate. Or! What if you tasted like peanut butter cups? That would be fucking epic!"

She giggled and hugged him. "You're funny when you're drunk."

"Oh yeah? Well you're drunk when your funny." He slurred in response.

She laughed and smacked his arm. "That makes no sense. Whatsoever."

"I would respond with that saying you make no sense, but you do. You make a lot of sense to me. Because you're awesome."

She smiled and kissed him softly. "That's sweet of you to say. You make sense to me, too." She maneuvered herself so her head was resting on his bare chest.

He played with her hair absently. "I love you, Tee."

She smiled and squeezed his hand. "I love you too."

"And, just so you know, you are really fricking hot."

**Ta Dah! Thoughts? Love it? Hate it?**

**Review! :D**

**Also! Write who you would like to see next! :D**

**Xo Carolala**


	2. Kurt: Loud Drunk

**A/N Oh hey. Loving the responses from people, I'm glad everyone liked drunk!Mike! So I got an overwhelming response for drunk!Kurt, so here it is. I've never written Kurt in-depth before, so sorry if it's a bit ooc. Then again, Kurt being drunk is rather ooc to begin with ;P Okay, done with the intro. Onwards!**

_**Kurt!**_

Kurt knew that he shouldn't have went to Noah Puckermans party.

Puck had invited the entire glee club over one Saturday night on the pretenses that it would be a quiet movie night with friends. He lied.

When the club arrived, they were met with \a large collection of liquor. The reaction of each glee club member varied. Santana, Brittany, Sam, and Finn all seemed rather excited at the idea of partying. Quinn bit her lip and tightened her grasp on Sam's arm. Mike and Tina glanced nervously at each other, and Artie stared curiously at the bottles, trying to decipher what each bottle was. Kurt and Mercedes looked at each other and laughed. They _knew _that tonight was going to be a great night for gossip. Rachel glared at Puck. "Noah, we cannot drink! We are all very underage!"

"Lighten up, Grandma!" Santana said, already beginning to poor shots. "Its just one night. If you don't like it, you don't have to drink. No one wants to deal with a drunk Rachel Berry anyway. You'd probably make us sing, anyway."

"Hey! Lay off, Santana. That's my girlfriend you're talking to." Finn replied, protectively wrapping his arms around her. "You don't have to if you don't want to. If you would like to though, go ahead."

She smiled at him and pecked his lips quickly. "I won't drink, but I'd be happy to be the designated driver." This seemed to be an acceptable deal, so Santana began to hand out shots to everyone else.

Tina glanced at her shot glass. "Uh, Santana? What kind of alcohol is this?"

"Tequila." the Latina replied. "Its really good, and it gets you buzzed fast. Trust me."

After everyone had gotten their shots (or glass of apple juice, in Rachel's case), Santana led the group in a toast of sorts. "To Glee!"

They all laughed and downed their shots.

Flash forward about an hour later, and everyone besides Rachel is feeling buzzed, to say the least.

Santana and Puck had left the room and were locked in Pucks room, doing lord knows what. Sam and Quinn were cuddling on the couch, whispering into each others ears and giggling. Artie and Brittany were wheeled into a corner, having a massive arm wrestling match and stealing occasional kisses. Mike and Tina were oblivious to everyone else, making out in a dark corner in the room. Finn and Rachel were dancing in the middle of the room, Finn drunkenly rambling about his new drum set, and Rachel watching him amused.

Kurt, however, was surprisingly the most drunk out of all them. It turns out he is quite a lightweight. After only a few drinks, Kurt was stumbling around like Ke$ha after a hard night of partying.

"Mercedes!" he slowly said, turning to face his best friend.

"Yes, Kurt?" she replied. Mercedes had only had one shot, so she was relatively sober.

"I think I may be a bit drunk." he slurred, playing with the hem of his collar.

Mercedes laughed. "Yes, Kurt, you are."

He grinned and poked her stomach. "You're a great friend, Mercedes."

She smiled and eyed him amused. "You think? I'm dealing with your drunk ass, aren't I?"

He smiled and shuffled close to his best friend. "I never thought that I would get drunk in high school. I always thought I'd live above the influence… oh well." He took another shot. "This is rather tasty, actually."

She chuckled and pulled the shot glass away from him. "I think your done drinking for the night, Mr. Fabulous."

He pouted but let her take away his shot glass. "Fine, fine." He pensively tapped his finger on his chin. "What to do now, what to do." He thought for a bit, with an amused Mercedes watching him, biting back giggles, and suddenly widened his eyes. "Lets walk around and search for more gossip!"

Mercedes nodded. "Okay, that sounds good. What is a party without some hot gossip for school on Monday?"

He quickly nodded his head in agreement, and stumbled upwards. "Where to begin?" He glanced around the room and grabbed Mercedes hand, walking her towards the corner where Mike and Tina were making out.

She pulled away from his grasp. "Don't interrupt them Kurt! That would be a real stupid plan."

Kurt giggled and began dancing around the room, singing "Tina and Mike sitting in a tree. M-A-K-I-N-G.. uh.. OUT!" The couple quickly parted, breathing heavily. Tina glared at Kurt, and Mike simply laughed.

"Uh.. sorry about him, guys. Kurts kinda crazy-ass drunk right now." Mercedes apologized sweetly. Tina simply rolled her eyes and stumbled towards the hallway, Mike in tow. Mike grinned following her, and gave a thumbs up to the duo before being pulled into the bathroom. Mercedes then turned to Kurt. "I love you and all, but you need to chill. You totally just cockblocked them."

"Pish posh, Mercedes." Kurt slurred. "They are obviously getting some action in the bathroom."

Mercedes rolled her eyes and led him back towards the couch. "Maybe gossip should wait for another time? A time when you aren't so drunk that you decide to interrupt certain couples make out sessions."

He giggled and quickly laid down on the couch, resting his head on Mercedes lap. "You're a sweet heart, Mercedes."

She chuckled and played with his hair. "Yep, I know. No other friend would deal with your crazy cockblocking drunk-ass ways."

He smiled and grabbed his phone. "I'm going to text Blaine. Seeing Tina and Mike like that makes me want someone to kiss."

Mercedes eyes widened and she quickly grabbed his phone from him. "Drunk texting? Bad idea. I mean, I wouldn't exactly know. But I've heard it just leads to trouble."

"Oh fine. Thanks for looking out for me Mercedes."

She smiled at him. "Of course. Anytime, boo!"

He giggled and sat up. "So… want to spy on Puck and Santana?"

**So yeah. Kurt's a rather loud drunk in my mind. **

**And my OTP is Tina and Mike, so I had to throw them in somewhere xD**

**Sorry its rather short!**

**So, who do you want next? :P**

**I'm thinking a girl since I've already done two guys. So yeah. Reviews are lovely.**

**Thanks!**

**XO Carolala**


	3. Tina: Horny Drunk

**Oh hey. I am absolutely loving all the support, guys :) I'm really having fun with these stories. Just a note though, since these are all one shots there will be no continuity. Just in case that comes up. Not sure if it will, but just covering all the bases.**

**Anywho, I decided to do Tina this chapter. Because I love Tina. And I think some drunk!Tina is always a fun time. **

**This chapter is a bit different for me to write… you'll see. Anyways…**

**Onwards!**

_**Tina!**_

Tina Cohen-Chang was not a partier, by any definition of the word. The few times she has drank has been with her parents at family dinners, and a class of wine while discussing the Chinese culture isn't exactly her idea of a crazy, booze-filled, wild time.

So, when her boyfriend Mike Chang brought up the prospect of possibly holding a house party, since both his parents and her parents would be away, she quickly agreed.

Which is why that on the next Friday night, Tina Cohen-Chang was sitting on top of Mike Changs kitchen table, watching him organize the colorful bottles of alcohol laid out beside her. They sat in comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company.

After Mike had finished organizing everything he lifted Tina off the table and kissed her sweetly. She smiled against his lips and pulled away, touching their foreheads together.

"I've never actually drank before, Mike." She whispered quietly.

"You don't have to, babe, no pressure. I'm not drinking anyways, since I need to make sure everyone is behaving and not breaking anything." He replied, kissing the top of her head lovingly.

"I want to though… I've never done it before and I want to know what its like." She looked down and the floor, suddenly self conscious about how much of a loser she sounded like.

He laughed and pulled her in for a tight hug. "If you want to, go ahead, Tee. It's just me and the glee kids, you can trust them and all. But you don't have to, babe."

She looked into his eyes and sighed happily. "You happen to be the best boyfriend ever, Mike."

He grinned at her and captured her lips in a heated kiss, placing her back onto the table and pushing her down onto it. Pulling away to move some bottles of alcohol off the table, he recaptured his lips after climbing on top of her. He let his hands roam down her body, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Just as her hands had reached the waistband of his jeans and were beginning to undo the belt buckle, they heard someone clear their throat. Both Tina and Mike snapped their heads up, and were met face to face with a smirking Noah Puckerman.

"Getting the party started early, are we?"

Tina was blushing deeply, and Mike simply shot an annoyed glance at his best friend. "Uh… no. We were just sorting the alcohol. Right T?"

Tina nodded and quickly got off the table. "T-Totally." She said, unintentionally stuttering.

"Ya know, Tina, I'd be happy to sort liquor with you. Any time." Puck winked.

Mike turned to him and smacked his arm. "Not cool, man." He wrapped an arm protectively over his girlfriend, who was watching the two boys with an amused smile on her face, embarrassment quickly forgotten. She nuzzled closer into Mikes embrace and he lovingly kissed the top of her head in response. "Lets start getting ready, ok?" Both Tina and Puck nodded in agreement and started setting things up for their guests.

_**3 Hours Later**_

The house was surprisingly tidy 2 hours into the party.

Then again, the guests _were _just the Glee kids. Mike hadn't really expected them to get as rowdy as his football friends.

But he had quickly decided that this party is possibly the best one he had ever thrown, for one reason only: Tina Cohen Chang was completely and utterly _plastered._

And, he was silently happy to realize, Tina was a _very _happy drunk. And also extremely touchy.

At the moment, Tina was grinding with Kurt on the make-shift dance floor. Mike stood, leaned against the wall, watching her, an amused grin plastered on his face. After chucking to himself, he strolled over to this kitchen and opened his fridge, reaching past countless Chinese take out containers to grab a water bottle. As he was shutting the refrigerator door, he felt someone wrap their arms around his waist.

"Hello, babe" the mystery person whispered in his ear.

Mike laughed and turned around to face his intruder. "Hi there, Tina."

She giggled and lazily slung her arms around his neck. "You're cute."

He smiled and pulled her close. "Thanks, gorgeous."

She smiled mischievously and let her hands roam down his back. "We should get a room."

His eyes widened. Its not like they haven't had sex before, because they had. But she's never been so suggestive before. _Especially _not in public. "Uh Tina that may not be such a good idea. I have to watch the house."

Tina frowned and pulled away, crossing her arms over her chest. "You don't want me?" Mike soon noticed she was sniffling.

_Oh crap. _He thought. _She is going to cry. I guess she's an emotional drunk? _He pulled her in for a tight hug, and whispered in her ear. "Of course I do, Tee. But you're drunk. And all our friends are over. Imagine if someone walked in or something, Tina. That could be very awkward."

Satisfied with this answer, Tina pulled away and rested her hands on his chest, giving him a soft kiss. He smiled against her lips and kissed her back just as softly. However, he didn't expect Tina to push him back against the counter and effectively deepen the kiss. However, being a teenage boy, he sort of just went with the flow.

However, Mike _**really **_wasn't expecting Tina to slowly run her hands down his button down, and attempt to take it off. In the middle of his kitchen. He quickly grasped her wrists and pulled them away from his shirt. "Tee! What are you doing!"

"Taking your shirt off, silly!" she slurred. "Isn't this was we usually do?"

"Yes, it is. When we are alone. And not in a house filled with the glee club members!" Mike replied, slithering away from the counter.

Her face fell instantly. "Y-y-y-you don't w-w-ant me!" she said, tears forming in her brown eyes.

_Shit. _He thought. "Tina, I do. I _really _do." He remarked out loud. "Just not right now!"

She quickly let her frown turn into a grin, and tackled him with a huge hug. "Okay, sexy Asian man." She giggled, and squeezed him tight. He smiled and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"How about this, Tee. We see how you are feeling later. And then, if you are feeling alright, we can see where things go. Alright?"

She nodded and kissed his cheek. "Of course."

He pulled away from her embrace and kissed her softly. "I love you, Tina."

She smirked and ran her hands down his chest, again. His breath caught in his throat, just as it always did whenever Tina touched him. Not just in a _OMFG LOCK US IN A ROOM AND LET US FUCK LIKE RABBITS _ way, but in a _I love her so much, look what she does to me _way. And Tina was perfectly aware of this fact, even in her inebriated state. She continued letting her hands roam up and down his torso, and leaned in to kiss his neck. Mike wanted to tell her to stop, that they were in a _very _public place, but then he felt it.

He felt Tina's hand stroking the front of his groin through his jeans. Choking on a groan, he quickly grabbed her hands. "Tina! Stop that!"

She giggled. "That was my special way of saying I love you too." Grinning, she walked behind him and slapped his butt, before grabbing a bottle of vodka and taking a swig, and then stumbling out of the kitchen.

At that moment, Mike knew that he was in for an interesting night.

Especially when he heard Finn yell from the living room.\

"_Tina, stop grinding with Rachel!"_

**BAHAHA**

**I'm sorry that this is incredibly OOC. But I couldn't resist on making Tina extremely sexual and emotional. **

**So yeah. **

**I only had one suggestion last time, and it was for Rachel, who is next.**

**So feel free to comment with who you want to see drunk, or scenarios or anything!**

**Alrighty.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xo**

**Carolala**


	4. Rachel: Emotional Drunk

**Oh hey. So I know its been a while since I updated, but I have an explanation. I've been really sick and I also had a shitload of work to do for school. AP English/Rhetoric is a killer. **

**Anyways, I promised Rachel would be next in the last chapter. I lied. I had to get a new laptop and I lost her story in the switch! Now I don't really remember what I wrote, so this isn't what I had in mind at the time… but whatever, here is Rachel Gone Wild. :)**

**Rachel!**

Rachel Berry liked to talk.

Or rather, Rachel Berry likes to be heard. No matter if she is singing, yelling, or simply chatting, Rachel Berry likes to make her presence known.

Except, she (as well as the rest of the Glee club) learned soon after her break up with Finn, when she's drunk.

To celebrate their win at Sectionals, Puck decided to host a party.

So about a week after their win(well, tie), and two days after Finn found out about Puck and Rachel, the entire Glee club was packed into his basement, most of them feeling slightly buzzed.

Finn and Santana were talking animatedly in the corner, Mike and Tina were making out (what else is new), Artie and Brittany were cuddling on the couch and Sam and Quinn were serenading each other softly… and drunkenly. Kurt and Mercedes were the only completely sober pair, and they were watching over everyone and gossiping with each other.

Rachel sat in a corner, cradling a bottle of vodka in one hand, and her phone in the other. Next to her sat the party host himself.

_This is really weird. _He thought. _Berry hasn't said a word in like 10 minutes. This has got to be a new record. _He turned his head to look at the suddenly silent girl. _Shit, I hope she isn't allergic or something… crap did I kill her? _He breathed out a sigh of relief as he watched her take a long swig of her bottle.

"Um… Berry, are you alright?"

She looked up at him and nodded slowly.

He was surprised that she hadn't started on some sort of tangent yet. "Well, do you need something? You're kind of creeping me out with all of the silence and stuff."

She sighed and took another swig of her drink. "What's the point, Noah? It's not like anyone is going to listen."

He raised an eyebrow. "Well someone is suddenly self-loathing. What is with you?"

She turned to him with glassy eyes. "Finn doesn't love me anymore. My talent is wasted in Glee club. Before you know it, I'm going to be a washed up has been with no boyfriend and no solo." She hiccupped and quickly finished her bottle.

Puck quickly grabbed the bottled away from her and rolled it away from her. "You should probably stop drinking, Berry. I don't want you getting sick."

She rolled her eyes. "What do you care, Noah? It's not like you actually like me. _No one_ actually likes me."

He shrugged. "Hey, we're some good looking Jews. I've got to look out for you, it's in the Torah or whatever."

She rolled her eyes. "Right. So because I'm Jewish you've decided to actually give a shit."

His eyes widened. "Rachel Berry, did you just curse?"

"Yes, yes I did. That's how depressed I am, Noah. I'm drowning my sorrows in alcohol and cussing! What has my life come to?" She leaned over and hugged him tightly, sniffling into his shoulder.

Puck was unsure what to do. Part of him wanted to hug her back and never let go (Yeah, he was sort of crazy about her…) but the other part of him wanted to regain his manly image, and to simply act like he had no idea what to do. He settled for calmly rubbing her back and whispering in her ear. "It'll be okay, Berry."

She sobbed into his shoulder. "No it won't. I just want to go home. But I can't because I'm drunk."

He stood up and held his hand out for her. "Get up."

"No!" She replied, shaking her head.

"Fine" he smirked. He grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder.

"Noah Puckerman, put me down!" Rachel yelled, arms and legs flailing ungracefully.

At this point, everyone in the room's attention was drawn to the pair. Brittany and Artie looked up from their perch on the couch, Sam and Quinn stopped singing, Finn and Santana gave the duo a knowing look, Kurt and Mercedes stopped laughing, and Tina and Mike finally broke apart for air. Everyone seemed to have the same thought process going on. _Damn, Rachel moves on fast._ (Or something along those lines).

Puck looked at the group and rolled his eyes. "God, I'm not going to do anything. I'm taking her to bed."

Mike raised an eyebrow. "Uh… Puck, I may not exactly be completely sober, but even I know that taking her to the bedroom won't help matters."

Tina giggled and ran a finger down Mikes chest. "You can take me to the bedroom, you know."

The whole group just stared at their _very _intoxicated friend.

"I'm just gonna go ahead and ignore you're girlfriend, Jackie Chang, but I didn't mean it like that. She needs to sleep off this alcohol. I'm not planning on making any moves." With a wave of his hand, he left the room with a very drunk Rachel Berry in his possession.

He headed towards his bedroom and gently laid her onto his bed. She quickly cuddled into the covers.

"I like your bed, Noah."

He smiled and laid down next to her. "Thanks, Berry. I have to admit, its comfy."

She sighed. "What has my life come to, Noah?"

"You're life isn't that bad, Berry. So you're boyfriend broke up with you. There are starving children in Africa. There is so much worse that could happen. Besides, you're Rachel fucking Berry."

She sniffled in response. "Which means I'm a cheater. And a self centered witch."

Running a hand through her hair, Puck took a deep breath. "Rachel, you aren't a self centered witch. You're amazing."

But she didn't hear him. She had passed out suddenly.

_Well, I wasn't expecting that. _He thought.

He kissed her forehead and wrapped an arm around her.

"I love you, Rachel Berry."

**Yeah so this took a Puckleberry route, I don't even know why. Anyways, review? Rate? Suggest the next character? Thanks!**

**Xo Carolala**


	5. Artie: Rude Drunk

**Artie Abrams: Rude!Drunk**

_Hi there lovely readers. So its been a while since I updated. Over break I planned on updating. But then my town got hit hard by a blizzard so I sort of lost the urge to right. But then, today in French class, I suddenly had the urge to write some drunk!Artie Abrams. Now for the point of this story, Bartie never ever happened. Tike is together, Tina still hooked up with Mike that summer, and Artie is very bitter about it. _

_**If you like Artie Abrams, you should know: I personally don't like him, so I made him look like a bit of a douche bag in this story. Just a warning. Its majorly ooc, but he's drunk so I think its okay to be ooc. **_

_Okay, onwards :)_

Artie was surprised to be invited to Mike Chang's Christmas party. Ever since the whole Tina issue, the two hadn't been good friends, or even acquaintances. To be honest, he wasn't even sure if he wanted to go to this stupid house party. Seeing his ex-girlfriend, who he still admittedly had feelings for, drunkenly make out with her current boyfriend wasn't exactly one of his favorite things. But after having a heated internal debate with himself, over a round of Halo of course, he came to the educated conclusion that some social time would do him well, even _if _that meant he would have to witness the girl he loved with someone else.

Which is why Arte Abrams found himself sitting on Mike Chang's porch, anxiously awaiting the door to just open, already. Sighing, he nervously fidgeting with his hands, silently hoping his sweater vest was nice enough for the party. After sitting there for what seemed like an eternity, but was actually only a few minutes, the door finally swung open, and Artie was met with a duo of disheveled looking teenagers.

"Artie!" Tina said giggling, slightly out of breath. "Hey! Sorry for keeping you so long. _He_" ,she explained, nudging her boyfriend, "wasn't cooperating."

Artie glared at Mike. "What were you two doing? Or should I not ask."

Mike frowned. "We weren't doing anything scandalous. I was simply chasing her around the house, trying to tickle her." He unconsciously stepped a bit closer to Tina, wrapping an arm around her waist. He wasn't trying to flaunt their relationship in Arties face or anything, but he did want Artie to know where things stood.

"Right" the smaller boy scoffed, wheeling his way into Mikes house. "Where is everyone?"

"You're actually the first one here." Tina said, expertly leading the way to Mikes basement and towards the-wait, was that an elevator?

"Mike, you have an elevator in your house?"

"Yeah, well once my dad made a name for himself as a lawyer, he wanted to fulfill all his dreams. And he's always wanted an elevator in his house. So he made sure he bought a house with an elevator. To be honest, we barely use it, though." Mike shrugged and hit the down button.

Now, from Arties seat in his chair, he got a perfect, or in his opinion horrible, view of Tina and Mike holding hands. He honestly wanted to just wheel himself out of this house and go back to his Halo marathon. But as the elevator doors opened, he realized there isn't any turning back. This was his first real high school party, and he wasn't going to let some petty ex-fling get in the way of it.

**2 hours later**

Everyone seems to be having a great time, dancing and chatting in Mikes basement. About an hour into the party, Mike finally brought out the alcohol. After a few (and by a few, he means about four) Smirnoff's, Artie was drunk, just as just about everyone else.

He sat next to the couch, attempting to pay attention to the gossip session Kurt and Mercedes were trying to include him in. He let his eyes skim around the room, daring himself to look for the one person he really wants to see.

After a while, he finally gave in and lets his gaze be drawn to her. He was sad to find that Tina was slow dancing with Mike. They both seemed to be relatively sober, and they also both seemed rather smitten with each other. Tina's arms were wrapped loosely around his neck, and his hands resting just below her waist. It was sickeningly adorable, _too_ adorable for Artie to handle. Annoyed, he began pondering his life choices to himself.

_She looks so happy without me. Of course she's happy, he can walk. Yeah, he can walk right away with my girlfriend. I still can't believe she cheated on me. You play Halo for a few days… or weeks, and your girlfriend who you thought loved you goes off and hooks up with some Asian sex god. But she's so pretty… but she's a bitch. Who cheated. But she's hot…._

He continued this internal debate with himself while watching the duo dance with each other. He took another sip of his drink, but almost spit it out in shock when he noticed Mikes hand creeping down to rest on Tina's backside. Artie silently thanked his lucky stars and waited for the patented Tina Cohen-Chang feminist lecture.

However, his hopes were crushed when Tina simply giggled and kissed Mike softly. He watched in mild horror when their kiss got deeper, and his patience snapped when he noticed Mike squeeze her butt gently.

"Get your hands off of her, Chang!" Tina and Mike quickly jumped apart, surprised as Artie wheeled his way towards the pair. "That's _my _girl, Mike."

"What the hell, Artie? First off, I am _nobody's_ girl. And secondly, what is your problem?" Tina yelled, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. Artie didn't care that people were staring, though. At that moment, in his clouded, inebriated judgment, he decided that he wanted Tina Cohen-Chang to hurt. _He _was heartbroken. _He _was upset. _He _was angry.

So why shouldn't _she _be angry, and heartbroken, and upset?

"My problem? My problem is you, Tina. You broke my heart!"

Frowning, Mike stepped in between the feuding pair of exes. "Artie, I really think we should discuss this when you're sober…"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you, Abs?" Artie slurred. "Shush, I'm talking to your girlfriend." He clumsily wheeled around Mike to sit in front of Tina. "Anyways, before your man whore of a boyfriend interrupted, I was telling you how you broke my heart, correct?" He didn't wait for a response. "I loved you. I loved you a lot. You were just so nice to me. And you're just so pretty. And I knew that I wanted to have weird ninja Einstein babies with you one day. And yeah, we had our own little spats. But the make-up make out sessions? Hot. So, my point is. I loved you. And then, I began to notice you never wanted to watching Coming Home with me. Which happens to be an American classic, might I add."

"Artie, this isn't the ti-"

"Can it. Lemme finish. So you go to Asian Camp, leaving me alone with just my Halo. And I was bored. So I'd play the game all day long. Turns out, its addicting. So I'd miss a few calls. That doesn't mean you cheat on me with some guy with abs!"

Tina rolled her eyes. "Artie, you're drunk. Just shut up."

"No!" Artie practically yelled. "Let me finally talk, woman! Anyways, like I was saying, you cheat on me. With him. I never saw you as the type of girl who would leave a guy because he isn't physically attractive. But then again, neither are you." He watched as Tina gasped. _Perfect. _"Hurts, doesn't it? Having it shoved in your face that you aren't attractive enough? I've had to deal with it ever since this stupid chair. And I thought you accepted me for that! Instead, you cheated on me. With abs. Like some common whore."

The room was silent. Tina was blinking rapidly trying to stall the tears that were obviously forming. Unable to do so, she turned into Mikes shoulder and cried softly.

Hugging his girlfriends shaking form close to him, Mike kissed the top of her head sweetly before turning back to Artie. "Look, I know I said all you guys could stay here tonight, and I'm not going back on my word, so I'm not gonna kick you out, but you need to just drink some water and sober up. And also, don't call my girlfriend a whore. Ever."

Artie rolled his eyes. "Yeah, she's your girlfriend now. But next thing you know, she'll be fucking some guy at the next camp she goes to. Because she's a-"

"Shut up, Artie!" Tina yelled, after pulling her head off of Mikes shoulder. Her makeup was ruined, and she was still crying hard. "I can't believe you right now. Drunk or not, you've been terrible all night!"

Rolling his eyes, Artie responded. "At least I'm not a bitch like you."

Tina attempted to respond, but all that came out were choked sobs. After glancing from Artie to Mike a few times, she muttered something, and quickly ran out of the room.

"Tee!" Artie called. "Wait!... I love you!"

Mike turned to glare at the smaller boy. "Tomorrow when you're sober, you better have an amazing apology planned." He turned to run after his girlfriend, and was soon out of sight.

Artie sighed.

He _really _messed up this time.

**Okay so I know this was totally OOC, but I wanted something with a bit of angst and anger, and I think this fit the bill.**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Xo Carolalas**


End file.
